Rough Beginning and Happy Ending!
by pinkiepoo04
Summary: Bella and Edward date for 2 years. Bella gets pregnant and Edward leaves. Bella moves to Fork with her brother, Dad, and step-mother along with her babies. Will she find the love she so badly wants or will the past come back?
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I stood quietly watching my kids sleep. It has been nine months since their father left us.

_Flashback_

_I walked in the room and Edward was gathering his stuff up._

"_What are you doing?" I asked, confused._

"_I'm leaving," he said emotionlessly without looking at me. I was speechless. _

"_W-what? Why?" I stuttered. _

"_I can't do this anymore. We fight all the time and have no time to ourselves. I just can't take the stress." He said, still not looking at me. His eyes were fixed on the floor. _

_I knew we had been fighting all the time, but I thought that was normal for first time parents. _

"_Edward, I love you. Please don't leave us. I won't fight with you anymore, just don't leave." I grabbed his arm, but it jerked it away from me. I held back the tears that threatened to come._

"_I can't do this anymore. I love you and I love them but I'm only 16. I'm supposed to be out partying and having fun, not feeding babies and changing diapers. I'm just not ready for that. I thought I was but I'm not." he chose then to look at me. By now I was furious and he knew it because he looked away._

"_You can't handle the stress, Edward, YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT!! WHAT ABOUT ME, HUH? DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THAT? I'M 15 FREAKING YEARS OLD WITH 6 MONTH OLD TWINS. HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL? DO YOU THINK I DON'T WANT TO BE OUT THERE, ENJOYING LIFE, WITH OUR FRIENDS, HUH? WELL YOUR WRONG, I DO. WE HAVE TWO BEAUTIFUL, HEALTHY BABIES IN THE OTHER ROOM AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF. WHAT ABOUT THEM, HUH, EDWARD? WHAT ABOUT THEM? THEY NEED THEIR FATHER JUST AS MUCH AS THEY NEED THEIR MOTHER. YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WALK OUT ON THEM LIKE THEY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?" I screamed. He winced, but not for long. He was getting angry._

_"YOU DON'T THINK I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE OF THEM? I'M NOT FIT RIGHT NOW TO BE A GOOD FATHER TO THEM. I HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN A GOOD BOYFRIEND TO YOU SINCE THEY'VE BEEN BORN. DON'T YOU DARE STAND THERE AND TELL ME THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR KIDS BECAUSE I DO." he yelled back. _

"_Oh, Edward, that is a pretty poor excuse on why you're leaving us. I mean really, your leaving for them? That doesn't even make any sense. So go ahead, think up another one because I'm not buying it." I crossed my arms over my chest. _

"_Gah, why do you have to be like this?" He just rolled his eyes and that just made me even more mad. _

"_You want to know why I'm being like this. Well, let's see Edward. I just found out that my boyfriend of two years is leaving not only me, but our two six month olds. He 'claims' he's doing it for them, but I highly doubt that. You see, they need you just as much as they need me. Nobody said we would be perfect parents because as of right now we are messing up big time. That's the point of learning together. We are going to mess up but it will be okay." I just sighed and sat in a chair. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore." He was yanking on his hair._

"_You want to know what I think." He just stood there staring. I stood up and looked him right in the eyes. _

_"I guess not, but too bad. I think you're just scared. You're scared that your going to end up just like your father. A cold heartless bastard who only cares about himself and money. Well, newsflash for Edward. Your leaving is just like him, a cold heartless bastard."_

_He just stared at me and his jaw tensed. He still said nothing. I could see the hurt in his eyes. I grabbed his hand, he didn't move it away._

"_I know you're scared, I'm scared too. Probably more so, but I know together we will get through this. It's going to be rough, but it will work out. You just have to put more faith in us. I can't do this without you, but I will if I have too. I'd rather not, but I will. But I will tell you this one time. You walk out those doors, don't even bother coming back. And I'm not kidding. I love you, but I will not have my kids suffer because you want to be selfish. So decide." I just stood there and waited. After a few minutes, he walked over by the bed and grabbed his bag. I was floored. I actually thought he would stay. He walked over to me to give me a kiss, but I just turned my cheek. _

"_Just go!" As I said that a tear rolled down my cheek. As he walked to the door, he stopped. _

"_Kiss our kids for me and tell them that I'm sorry and I love them." _

_He waited for me to respond, but when he knew I wasn't going to, he left. After I heard his car leave, my knees gave out and I fell to the floor. I cried for hours, it seemed like. My mom came home and I just told her that I would tell her later. I asked her to watch the kids for me for the rest of the night. I laid in my bed and cried myself to sleep. _

_End of Flashback_

That was the last time I saw or heard from Edward.

*** Ok, guys this is a new story and I need to know what you all think. I want to thank my wonderful beta, Grey's Lover 4ever. She is awesome. Remember what you have to do. Review, Review, Review! **

**3 **

**Stephanie**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

Yesterday was my 16th birthday, it was good. I got my license, so now I had freedom and didn't need to depend on my mom as much. I love my mom and I was very grateful for her help since the twins were born, but more so the past nine months. It was very rough at first, but I learned to cope. I still miss him like crazy and I probably shouldn't, but I do. I still love him and it hurts that he did this to us, but I've moved on....for my babies. They are my life.

Phil left again today to head to Florida . My mom and him have been married for a year now. He is a minor league player and travels a lot. My mom stays home with the babies and me. I sat on the couch thinking maybe its time to go live with my dad, so he could get to know his grandchildren. To say he was excited about them at first would be a lie. He absolutely hated it, not them, but just me being pregnant. I mean what father wouldn't; I was 14, close to 15, when I found out. Since the twins were born, he was sold. They had him wrapped around his finger at first sight, especially Ava. Of course, she had all the males, who have seen her, wrapped around her finger. The biggest sucker was Edward. Anthony had all the females, who have seen him, wrapped around his finger. He was definitely a ladies man, just like his dad. _Go figure!_ I heard Ava crying so I went in to get her. She was standing up in her crib. I walked in and she smiled and said 'mama'.

Hearing that, I smiled. Anthony was still sleeping so we snuck out quietly. I walked back in the living room and as I passed my mom, I seen a single tear roll down her cheek. That right there made my decision; I was going to go live with my dad.

The only problem I had with that was my brother, Emmett. I haven't seen him since a little before I found out I was pregnant. Emmett already didn't like Edward, for whatever reason, so when I told my dad about the pregnancy, I made him promise he wouldn't say anything. I had plan on telling him, but life as a mother is very busy, especially with two babies. I know that once he finds out everything, the babies and Edward, he is going to hunt Edward down and kill him. I'm not going to let him but he will still try. I decided I was going to call my dad after I fed Ava. I sat her down in her chair and fed her. When she was done, she was giggling and spitting food at me. I cleaned her up and stripped her down to just a diaper. I walked back to my room. As I was passing the nursery, I heard a certain little laugh that makes my heart swell and break all at the same time. Anthony was up. I peeked in and he was laughing at his bed toy that shines pictures on the wall. He laugh was a baby version of his father's. He was content right now so I grabbed a onesie for Ava and dressed her. I sat her in the floor in the living room with some toys. My mom got down on the floor and started to play with her. I walked in the room and Anthony turned and looked at me. It still amazes me how much he looks like his father. He had his bronze hair and green eyes. Ava had my brown hair with brown eyes with swirls of green in them. I bent over to pick him.

" Did momma's big boy have a good nap?" I cooed. He just looked up at me and smile. Even that smile was a baby version of Edward's crooked smile. I just smiled and sighed. _There's no getting over Edward for good when his son is the exact replica of him. _We walked to the kitchen so he could eat. Ava was watching Blue's Clues, laughing at that Joe dude. I fed Anthony and just like his sister, he made a mess. I cleaned him up and stripped him down to a diaper also. Of course, he preferred to be that way. I didn't care since we lived in Phoenix, Arizona and it was hot all the time. I loved it down here though so it's all good. I put him down and he walked half way and gave up. He crawled the rest of the way there. They are 15 months old. They could both crawl, but Ava walks more than Anthony. He knows how but I don't know if it's stubbornness or laziness that he refuses to walk all the time.

"Bella, honey, I'm going for a jog. I'll be back later." I nodded and she left. I went and grabbed my cell phone and dialed my dad's number. I sat back on the floor watching the kids play. After a few rings, somebody picked up.

_**Bella**__Emmett_ **Charlie**

_Hello?_

_**Em?**_

_Yeah, this is him. Who is this?_

_**It's Bella.**_ I really didn't want to talk to him now but I missed it so I did.

_Bella? OMG! What have you been up to? I haven't seen or talk to you in awhile. _Now I was feeling guilty.

_**Yeah, sorry about that. Been busy with school and having a life.**_

_Yeah I know how that is. So what do I owe this great pleasure? _

_**Well, I kind of called to talk to dad. **_

_Oh! _My heart sank even more in guilt. He sounded like I took his best toy away.

_**Is he around? I need to talk to him about something and then I need to talk to you about something.**_

_Oh! Yeah hold on. _He sounded happy then.

_DAD, BELLA'S ON THE PHONE!!!!!!!!!_ I had to pull the phone away from my ear cause he yelled in it. I heard shifting around and my dad was on the phone.

**Bella? What's wrong is everybody ok? Everything alright?** I don't call much so I kind of figure he would think something was wrong.

_**No, dad everything is ok. Nothing more then normal. **_He knew what happened with Edward and he was pissed. I made him promise that he wouldn't do anything. I just want him to live his life the way he wants.

**Oh ok!** He sounded relieved.

_**Actually, the reason I'm calling is because I was wondering if the kids and I can move in with you. Mom may not admit it but she's unhappy. I know she loves us but she never got to have a honeymoon stage with Phil. I want her to be able to. **_My dad had remarried to a woman named, Clarissa. She knows about the babies too. _Boy, Emmett is going to be pissed because you kept this from him. _

**Yeah, honey, that's fine with me. I would love to have you. **I could tell he was happy, I heard the smile. I guess Emmett heard it too because the next thing I knew, I hear him on the phone.

_Is it true, Bella? Are you coming home? Do I get to see my little sis?_ I started laughing. He could be so childish sometimes.

_**Yes, Em. I'm coming home. I'm going to drive so I'll leave Friday. **_

_Why don't you take the airplane? You can always have you car transported here, along with some stuff._

_**Em, I'm driving! **_I wasn't about to take my 15 month olds on an airplane alone. I would go crazy.

_Bella, there is no sense in driving here by yourself all the way here. At least let me come..._

_**NO!! I mean no, I couldn't ask for you to do that. I will be fine. Well, I got to get off of here. I have some arrangements to make and pack so I'll see you soon. **_

_Oh ok! Make sure you call me when you leave, please. _

_**Yes, Emmy I will. I love you, Bub!**_

_Love you too, sis. Talk to you later. _

_**Ok bye**_

_Bye_

I hung up and good thing too because my mom just came in the door.

"So, Mom, what do you want for dinner?" I asked, preparing myself for a discussion with my mother I wasn't sure I was ready for.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV  
_"So, honey, what do you want for dinner?" Well here goes nothing.  
_I followed my mom into the kitchen. I stayed by the door way so I could still see the twins.  
"Mom, I need to talk to you about something." she looked at me all worried.  
"Okay, honey what is it?" She sat down at the table. I looked at my hands while I was wringing them together.  
"I was thinking about moving in with Dad so you can spend more time with Phil." I was still looking at the ground. When she didn't say anything, I looked up. She was crying. I checked on the kids and ran to comfort her.  
"Mom, what's wrong?" I held her to me.  
"First Phil leaves me and now my baby wants to leave." she said crying.  
"Mom, it's ok. That's why I want to move in with Dad so you can spend more time with Phil. I know you would like to be with him, no matter how much you want to admit it. I saw you cry after he left." She had stopped crying and we were looking at each other.  
" Bella, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine, I promise." I know she was trying to convince me of it, but I wasn't buying it. You see I have never been that good of a liar and I get it honestly, my mother.  
"Mom, you lie just as bad as me, so don't even try it. Besides, I've called Dad and he is so excited." I smiled.  
"What about Emmett? Does he know?" I just shook my head.  
"No, I was going to tell him while I was on the phone with him, but I chicken out. I guess he'll be in for one hell of a surprise when I show up with Anthony and Ava." I laughed. She smiled, which was a relief to me.  
"Are you sure honey that you want to do this?" She looked at me with concern. I just smiled to reassure her.  
"Yes, I am positive. Besides, it gives Em and Dad more time to spend with the twins, especially Em, and me a chance to start over. After everything that has happened, I think it would do me some good." She hugged me.  
"Okay, if you think so." I just nodded. We decided on dinner and she went to make it. I went in the living room with my pride and joys and sat on the floor.  
"Looks like we are headed for Fork, Washington, this weekend." They both looked at me and smiled.  
After dinner, I gave the kids a bath and layed them down. I read them a book and they both fell asleep. I turned on their classical music CD before I snuck quietly out of their room.  
"You know, you're never going to escape him," I jumped back a little. When I looked back to see who it was, I put my hand over my heart.  
"Jeez, Mom, give me a heart attack, why don't you." I whispered while closing the door. She just smiled. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room, she followed.  
"I know, Mom. I look at our kids everyday and the feelings stir back up. I'm not trying to run away from him, I just simply need to move on and start over. He has." She sat on my bed while I started packing.  
"I just want you to know that if you need anything, you can always depend on Phil and I." I looked at her and she looked like she was about to cry.  
"Aww, mom, don't cry. It's not like you'll never see us again, I'll come visit whenever I'm able to." I hugged her and I started crying. We sat there crying for a few minutes. After we both got that out of our systems, she helped me pack. Around midnight, we finish with what we could. Tomorrow I was going to call and start making arrangements towards my new life. My mom left my room to go to bed. I took a shower and went to bed. I went to sleep thinking about what my new life was going to be like.


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

The week passed very quickly. Getting everything arranged was very stressful, but with the help of my mom, it got done. Phil came home a few days early to help with the packing. He was excited that mom was finally able to go with him, which made me happy. The last of my things were just put in the u-haul as I put the kids in their car seats in my car. The u-haul guys were going to follow me to Forks. I buckled Ava in and closed the door. My mom came and gave me a hug.

"Are you absolutely sure about this? I mean now is your chance to take it all back. I don't care, if you want to stay I will in a heart beat." I just laughed.

"Mom, I am positive. This is what I want. So go have fun and you two are the newly wed couple you should have been a year ago."

She smile and hugged me again. Phil came over and hugged me. "Here, Bella, this is for you. It's a going away present from your mom and I." He handed me an envelope. I looked inside and there was a credit card in it. I looked up shocked.

"What? I can't take this." I tried to give it back but he refused.

"No, it's yours. It is unlimited and you can use it for whatever you want." He smiled and hugged.

"You have always been the daughter I never had so please accept it." he whispered in my ear. I just nodded my head and smiled. Tears started to come so I just wiped them away. I hugged them both one last time and got in my car. I pulled out of the driveway, with the u-haul behind me, towards my new life.

After I got on the highway, I looked in the rear view mirror to see that the twins were still sleeping. I decided now was the time to call Emmett.

_**Bella **_**Emmett**

**Hey Bells**

_**Hey Emmett**_

**What's up?**

_**Oh nothing. I just wanted to tell you I just left and I'm headed that way. **_

**Ok, Bells, be careful and I'll see you when you get here.**

_**Ok see ya soon**_.

**Ok bye**

_**Bye**_

I hung up and turned on the radio.

I got to my destination for the night. I pulled in the hotel, that my mom made reservations for me at, and pulled in the parking lot. I got out of the car and pulled the double stroller out of the trunk. I got the kids and our over night bag out. I put the kids in the stroller and headed inside. I walked inside and everybody was giving me strange looks. I was used to it so I ignored them. I walked up to the receptionist.

"Can I help you?" she tried to be polite but she failed. She more or less sneered at me. I just put on the best smile I could right now. I was seething on the inside.

"Yes, there is a reservation for Bella Swan." she checked her computer and confirmed it. I paid and she handed me my key. I walked to the elevator and went to my room. Once inside, I fed the twins, gave them baths, and put them to bed. They had been pretty good so far this trip. After I showered and got in my pajamas. I sat on the bed and called my mom.

**Bella** _Renee_

_Hello?_

**Hey mom!**

_Oh Bella, how are you? I've been so worried about you. Did you make it to the hotel ok?_

**Mom, I'm fine. Yes, I made it here. They were a little rude but I wouldn't expect any different. **

_I know, honey, I'm sorry to hear that. _

**Well, people will be people.**

_Yeah. So how are my babies doing?_

**They are doing fine. They are sleeping right now. They actually have been doing pretty good so far, I can only hope the same for the rest of the ride. **

_Yeah. Well that's good. Ok, honey, we was getting ready to go to bed. We have an early flight tomorrow to Jacksonville . _

**Ok, mom, have fun and be careful. I'll call you when I get to dad's**

_Ok, honey, good night and we miss you._

**Good night to you too and I miss you all too **

_Bye_

**Bye**

I hung up the phone and went to sleep.

_Tomorrow my new life begins. _


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight shining in my face. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and checked to see if the kids were awake. They were both still sleeping so I decided to go get a shower. I turned on the television to some cartoons, just in case they woke up. After grabbing my stuff, I walked in the bathroom and kept the door open a little as I took a quick shower. After I was done, I peeked out in the room and saw that Anthony was still sleeping and Ava was sitting up watching TV. I quickly got dressed and headed back into the room. When I walked back in the room, Anthony was awake. As soon as he saw me, he smiled and held his hands out to be picked up. I picked him up and got him ready. I poured some cheerios in a bowl and sat it on the floor by him. I gave him his cup and proceeded to do the same routine with Ava. After both kids were dressed and fed, I put them in the stroller, packed everything up and headed out. I stopped by the receptionist, a different one, to drop off the key. She smiled and put it away. As I walked away she spoke.

"Aww, are they yours?" I looked at her shocked. I mean I knew my kids were adorable but I was a 16 year old mother, it wasn't common to get good comments, only bad.

"Yeah, they're 15 months." I beamed. I didn't care what people said, I was a very proud mother.

"They are so cute." she smiled and walked back behind the desk.

"Thank you! Well have a good day." she smiled and waved.

"You too!" I waved and walked to my car. I put the kids in the car, stuff in the trunk and started back on the road.

About five hours later, I crossed the Washington border; I decided to call my dad, to make sure he was home. I did not want to face Emmett by myself. I knew he was going to be angry, but I was hoping that as soon as he saw them, he would soften up.

**Bella** _Charlie_

_Hello._

**Dad?**

_Hey, Bells! Where are you?_

**I just past the Washington border about five miles ago. **

_Good. Good._

**I was calling to make sure that you were going to be home. I really don't want to face Emmett alone when he finds out. **

_Yeah, honey, I'm home. Actually, I'm only one home right now, Em went with some friends to the beach. He should be back by this evening. _

**Ok, well I should be there with in the next hour to hour and half.**

_Ok, Bells. Oh by the way, I snuck your old crib in your room and Clarissa went out and got another crib and bunch of other furniture and stuff you would need. _

**Oh, dad, you didn't have to do that. **

_I know but I wanted to. I knew you left their furniture at your mom's and they have to have a place to sleep so I just figured it would help._

**Thank you dad. Are you sure Emmett doesn't know? **I didn't want to take any chances of him seeing the furniture.

_Yes, Bells, I'm sure. He is kind of upset that we gave you the whole upstairs. His argument was he was older, that he should get it._

**Oh! Well thanks again dad and I will see you all in a little while. **

_Ok Bells, see ya when you get here. Clarissa is really happy that babies are going to be in the house_.

**Ok, I'll see you both in a few. Love you!**

_Love you too, bye_

**Bye**

I hung up and watched as the scenery got greener and greener. I was glad that Clarissa was happy to have us coming to live with them. I knew with school starting and stuff, I would be depending on her to help me out. Of course, she is the one that has offered since she works from home.

After about two hours, I finally made it to Forks. The town was a small, so small that if you blinked, you would miss it. I drove past the school as I drove to my new home. I was not looking forward to school at all. I hated being away from my babies for that long, but I knew I had to go for them.

I finally reached the destination that I had been traveling to get to. The U-haul truck pulled in behind me. I got out of the car and saw my dad and Clarissa running towards me. They both engulfed me in a hug. I smiled and hugged them back. My dad pulled away to look at me. It had been six months since I last saw him.

"You look good, honey," he said gruffly, making me smile.

"Thank you, dad." I looked over at Clarissa and she was beaming from the exchange. She knew that the Swans never shared any type of emotion. Of course, this Swan right here does nothing but wear her emotions on her sleeve.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so glad to have you and the twins here. Since you called your father, that's all we talk about. If it wasn't for the fact that Emmett didn't know, I'm sure he would have told the whole town, how proud of you he is." I blushed and turned to my dad, who blushed also. Clarissa started laughing.

"Ok, enough of the bashfulness lets get these babies inside." I looked at my watch and it was feeding time. I went to car and got Anthony out. He held his hands out to Clarissa, so I handed him to her. She walked inside. _Like I said, a ladies man. _I walked around to other side, but before I could, my dad had the door open and getting Ava out. He was grinning from ear to ear as he walked inside. I grabbed the bags and walked inside.

After about two hours of showing the moving people where to put everything, they left.

I was unpacking when Clarissa and dad walked up the stairs. "They are getting a bit restless." I looked at the clock on my nightstand, it was nap time. My kids have always been on a routine since the day they were born. As they got older, they kind of stuck to it, whether it benefited me or not.

"Yeah, it's nap time." They put them in their cribs. We left after I turned the monitor on and took the receiver with me. We went downstairs and caught up on everything that's been going on.

Around 5pm, my brother arrived home.

"Bella, Bella. Where are you?" he yelled. I winced because I knew he had a big mouth and I knew there was a possible chance he would wake the twins. So I went to him. I rounded the corner when I was engulfed in the biggest hug ever.

"Oh, Bellyboo, how I missed you so much." I felt guilty but I laughed.

"Oh Emmypoo, I missed you too." He put me down and looked at me.

"Well, well, sis. Look at you, all curvy. Since when did you get a body on you?" I blushed. _Since I had two babies. _I followed him in the living where my dad and Clarissa were. I looked at my dad and he nodded his head. I knew I had to tell him soon because they would be waking up from their nap anytime.

"Emmypoo?" I was going for the innocent look.

"Yes, Bellyboo." I smiled because it seemed to work. I saw my dad roll his eyes at our banter.

"I need you to sit down. What I have to say, is going to shock you. I want you to know that before I say anything, what I did was for your benefit." He just looked at me curiously. I let the breath, I was holding, out, but before I could say anything, crying came from the baby monitor. Emmett looked at it.

"Umm... Bella, what is that and why is there babies crying in it?"


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

"_Umm... Bella, what is that and why is there babies crying in it?"_

Before I could answer his question, I ran upstairs. I walked in and both of them were crying. I knew I shouldn't have left them up here alone in a place they didn't know. I got Ava out first and changed her. I sat her down to play with some toys. I picked up Anthony and I heard footsteps coming up the steps. I didn't look towards my door and went to change Anthony. I put him by his sister to play with the toys. I looked up and saw dad, Clarissa, and Emmett standing in the doorway. I didn't look at Emmett but instead at my dad, who had an apologetic look on his face. Clarissa had a sad smile on hers. Right when I reached Em, so many emotions were going across his face that I barely registered any of them. Then he spoke.

"Bella, why are there two toddlers in your room?" I fought the urge to roll my eyes, I knew now was not the time to do that.

"This is what I wanted to tell you. Emmett, this is your niece and nephew, Ava and Anthony." I didn't say their last name. I wanted to get the shock of being an uncle pass first. He was confused and then angry.

"What do you mean niece and nephew? I didn't even know you were pregnant." he spat. It hurt that he was denying my babies. Tears started to surface but I blinked them away.

"Em, I know you are angry, but I'm sorry that I never told you. I knew how you would react and I didn't need it." I looked at him pleading for him to understand. He was always able to understand me.

"Let me guess. Their father is the no good piece of shit Edward Cullen." he spat.

"EMMETT! First of all don't talk like that in front of my kids and second, don't talk about their father that way in front of them." I defended. He just scoffed. I was trembling, trying to hold back the tears.

"Well where is he? Shouldn't he be here with you?" he sneered and I cringed. I tried really hard not to think about it.

"I don't know where he is. He left us nine months ago, saying he couldn't take the stress." I looked up at him and he was livid.

"DO WHAT? HE LEFT MY BABY SISTER, ALONE WITH 2 BABIES, TO TAKE CARE OF ON HER OWN. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM." he yelled. The kids looked up and got wide eyed. I ran to them because I knew they were going to cry at how loud his voice was.

"Emmett, don't yell like that. You're scaring them." He just left my room and went downstairs. I asked my dad and Clarissa to watch them so I could go talk to him. I couldn't stand for him to be mad at me and I didn't need another person's rejections, especially Emmett's.

"Emmett, Emmett, Wait!" I hollered. He stopped in the hallway. I knew he was going to leave but I wasn't going to let him. Especially not in the state of mind he was in.

"Let's go to the living room to talk." he made no motion to move.

"Damn it Emmett. This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would react like this. There is nothing you can do about it. He is gone, doing God know what with God knows who. I don't care anymore." I was getting aggravated. He turned to look at me revealing his sad expression.

"Bella, I'm supposed to protect you. That's what big brothers do. How was I supposed to do that when you didn't tell me?" I slumped my shoulders and walked in the living room to sit down. He followed and sat next to me. I turned to him.

"Emmett, its not that I didn't want to tell you because I did. There has been many time I picked up the phone to tell you but couldn't. I even thought about doing it the other day when I asked dad about moving here, but I knew it would better to do it in person. You already didn't like him so I knew if you found out, you would kill him. At the time I needed him." I was staring at the floor and playing with a piece of fuzz on the couch.

"I'm sorry, Bells, I was just a little surprised." I looked at him and he was staring at his fingers.

"Em, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but after Edward left, I didn't want anybody else to reject my babies like their father did. I was scared. Dad kept telling me that you wouldn't reject us but I couldn't take the chance. My resolve was thinning. I was missing you so much that I knew if I didn't make this move that I was going to break down and tell you. I'm sorry it's taken so long." I gave him a sad smile and he gave me one back. We hugged each other. I saw dad, Clarissa and the twins come down the stairs. Ava was squiggling to get out of her grandpa's arms so he let her down. She trotted over to me and stood between Emmett and I. Emmett looked at her and she looked at him intently. After a few minutes of staring, she smiled big and climbed in his lap. He looked at me, worried. I just laughed, everybody joined in. He looked at her with the biggest smile ever. I knew then that he was hooked, like every other male in the world.

"Hi, I'm your Uncle Emmett."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She then got in my lap. He blushed. Anthony came by me and climbed in my lap, staring at Emmett intently like his sister did a few minutes ago. He was my protector. After a few minutes of staring, I bounced him gently. He looked up at me with his green eyes full of questions.

"Anthony that is your Uncle Emmett." he looked at me and then back at him. After going back and forth a few times, he smiled. Everybody knew how much he looked like Edward but I guess they were surprised when Anthony smiled. The three of them gasped. I just laughed.

"Now you see how I feel. I was the one that was in love with the boy, now I have an exact replica of him." I gave them all sad smiles while they gave me sympathetic smiles. I put the kids down on the floor and turned some cartoons on. Emmett sat on the floor with them and the three of them watched TV. I stood by the doorway to the kitchen watching them. I was glad that Emmett accepted them. I went in the kitchen to fix them supper. My dad and Clarissa followed me.

"Well, that ended better than what it started out like."

I just nodded my head. I was glad that he was fine with the whole being an uncle thing. I just wished that everybody was going to be that easy. That made me think of school making me groan.

"Bella, dear, what's wrong?" I heard the concern on Clarissa's voice. I turned to look at her. I really liked her and she was good for my dad.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of school and all the stuff I'm sure everybody will say. I just wish that everybody wasn't so judgmental." I sighed. I put the kid's food in their bowls and sat them on the table. I went back in the living room.

"Ok, who's hungry?" I asked and both Anthony and Ava looked at me with smiles on their faces.

"Mama....hugwee" Ava spoke. Emmett picked her up as I picked up Anthony.

"Mama.....dink" Anthony asked. They were getting so good with their words. I sat Anthony in his chair while Emmett sat Ava in hers. I gave them their food and they dug in. I sat down and watched them. Emmett pulled a chair beside me.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

I looked at him curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how did you get over the whole Edward thing? I mean Anthony is the exact replica of Edward." I just nodded my head in agreement.

"It was very hard at first. It still is sometimes but it's getting better. Every time I looked at him, I would break down. After awhile I knew I had to be strong for them. I didn't want to resent my kids, especially Anthony, for something their father did. So I did my best and I moved on. Everything I have ever done since the day he left, I have done for them. I got over Edward, for them. I moved here, so I could start a new life and give mom a chance to being married. I'm going to school for them instead of just quitting and getting my GED. I want them to be proud of me, no matter how young I was when I had them." I smiled to reassure him I was ok, which I was.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at him confused again. "Why are you sorry? It's not like you caused this mess."

"No, but I could have prevented it. I should've moved too instead of letting you go alone to defend for yourself. I was selfish and wanted to be an only kid for once." He didn't look at me the whole time he said that. I lifted his chin so he could look at me.

"Emmett, nobody is blaming you but yourself. I understood, I mean I am your twin. I'm sure it was difficult for you as much as it was for me, being separated. Honestly, even if you were there with me, doesn't mean that I still wouldn't end up where I am now. I wouldn't change any of it anyways. So, quit blaming yourself and be the big brother that I need." he smiled when I referred to him as my big brother. He always like being called that even if he was only five minutes older then me.

After the kids ate, Em helped me give them a bath and get them dressed. After he put Anthony down in his bed, he went to bed himself. I read their bedtime story and changed in pajamas. I went and lay in my bed, thinking once again, about what Edward was doing.


	7. Chapter 7

**EPOV**

I was laying on my bed, regrouping after last night's party, when my phone beeped. I flipped it open and it was a text from my friend, Dustin.

**Hey, man, you going to Ricky's tonight. I heard Alice was asking about you. Let me know.**

**D**

I quickly replied back.

**Yeah I'll be there. See ya there. **

**E**

I closed my phone and laid back down. I was living back at home with my parents, in Chicago . I pulled out the only picture I had of Bella and I when the twins was born. I kept it under my pillow when I was here or in my wallet when I wasn't. It al ways stayed near me. My parents still didn't know that they have grandchildren. They would freak out if they found out that I got my 14, almost 15, year old girlfriend pregnant. I was never going to tell them either because they didn't deserve to be grandparents. Most of the time they didn't deserve to be parents. I looked at the picture, wondering what they are up to now. What do they look like? I knew Anthony looked like me when he was little so I could only imagine what he looked like now. I knew Ava looked like Bella, so I could only imagine how beautiful she has gotten. I was disgusted with myself for leaving them but I had to protect them, all of them. I could not end up like my father. I did not want to put my kids or Bella through that. I still loved her with all my heart. I was sure she is over me and she should be. I don't deserve her. I would have just brought her down. Maybe one day I will be man enough for them, just today isn't that day. I put the picture in my wallet and started getting ready for the party. After getting ready and watching TV, I left my house. I headed to Ricky's and towards what my life is now. Loneliness…

_**BPOV**_

Emmett has been wonderful the past three days. He helped me out with the kids whenever he could. With school starting, he had football practice. He hadn't brought any of his friends or his girlfriend here since we moved in. I had asked that he not say anything about the twins being here. I was not ready for the town or people at school to find out about them. I wanted a peaceful life without being judged while I could, because once people found out, I would be out-casted and judged. He kept telling that nothing like that would happen here but I knew how people are. They were very judgmental and I didn't want to subject my babies to that. He understood and didn't bring it up. Clarissa watched the kids while I went out and did some school shopping and got stuff for the kids. I was getting nervous as the beginning of school came closer. I knew just by looking at me, you couldn't tell I had a baby, let alone two but I was still nervous.

After I spent majority of the day gone, I rushed back to the house. I was getting anxious to see my kids. I know I could've come back sooner but I was told to take the day and do things for me. I did just that plus got stuff for my kids. I enjoyed the time away but I rather be with them. I pulled in the driveway and brought everything inside. Ava was on the floor playing and Anthony was sitting in Emmett's lap watching sports. Emmett looked at me when I walked in.

"Where is dad and Clarissa?" I asked.

He had an apologetic look on his face. "They went out on a date tonight. I told them I would watch them for them until you got back. They just left like an hour ago." He rushed through of all of it. I guess he thought I was going to be mad because he was watching them.

"Em, I don't care if you watch them. You can watch them as long and as many time as you want. I was just surprised because I thought you had a date tonight with Rosalie."

He smiled really big when I told him that. "I did but when dad asked me if I would do this. I couldn't pass it up so I called Rose and she was ok with it." I was shocked and worried. I really hoped he didn't say anything to her about them.

"Em, you didn't say anything to her about Ava and Anthony, did you?"

"No, but I'm not going to be able to keep it from her. I hate keeping secrets from her and I think she is getting really worried." Hhe had a sad smile on his face. I felt bad that I was making him keep a secret from his girlfriend.

"I know, Em, I'm just worried what people will think." I sat down by him when Anthony climbed in my lap and Ava climbed in Emmett's.

"Bells, she's not the type of person to judge other people. She and her brother are the best people in the world and very trustworthy. They wouldn't judge you and even if they did then they will just have to deal with me." He smiled and puffed out his chest. I just started laughing.

"Fine, they can come by but I will tell you right now. If they say one bad thing about me or my kids then I will not hesitate to put them in their place. I have dealt with enough people who think I'm unfit, I don't need anybody else."

He smiled and gave me a hug. "Well, since it's early and the kids will be up for a little bit, is it alright if I invite them over now."

"Yeah, only if I can take a shower. I've been shopping all day and really need a shower."

"Yeah that's fine. I'll watch the kids and call them. I'll probably order a pizza too so you don't have to cook." I just rolled my eyes.

"That's fine. I'm just going to jump in the shower."

I headed upstairs with my bags. I took a shower and put on a pair of fitted jeans and a low v-neck blue t-shirt. I stuck my hair up in a messy ponytail and put on mascara and lip gloss. I went downstairs and what I saw was a funny sight. They were watching Blue Clues and Emmett was dancing right along with the dude on the TV. The kids were on the floor laughing. Emmett noticed me and blushed. He stopped and sat back down.

"Oh, please don't stop on my account." I walked over to the couch laughing. He just playfully glared at me. A few minutes later, the door bell rang.

_Well here goes nothing._


	8. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

A few minutes later, the door bell rang.

_Well here goes nothing._

I picked up Anthony and Emmett handed me Ava. I stood by the couch. Emmett went to the door. I heard people talking in the other room.

"What was so important that we had to come over tonight?" I was guessing that was Rosalie.

"Aww, Rose, did you not want to spend time with your monkey man tonight?" I heard the smile in his voice when he said that.

"Well, yeah but you acted like it was important." I just stood there listening. Ava was squirming so I put her down. She stayed right by feet, playing.

"Well, it is, just not in an emergency important kind of way." he was acting all shy and I was giggling, quietly.

"Come on man, will you spit it out already. You're starting to sound gay." I was guessing that was Jasper. His voice had a slight Texan accent to it and it made me have goose bumps, just by listening to it.

"Ok, Jaz, geez you are impatient. Well you know I have a twin named Bella, right?"

"Yeah!" Rose and Jasper said together.

"Ok, well she is here and living with us."

Then I heard squealing.

"Rosie, wait before you go in there. I have to tell you something first. I just found out a few days ago that I was an uncle. My sister had twins when she was 15 and the father left her and the babies when they were six months old. She is very worried that people will judge her because she is a young mother. I told her that she didn't have to worry about you two. I just wanted you two to meet them." I looked at my kids while he was telling them the brief story.

"Emmett will you let me go. I don't care that she has kids, I'm just glad that there is another girl to hang out with besides the ones we go to school with."

With that said, she walked in the room and stopped. I guess she wasn't fully prepared for what she seen. It was one thing to hear it, another thing to actually see it. I blushed when she just stared at me. By this time Emmett and Jasper walked in. When I looked at Jasper, I was taken away at how beautiful he looked, if that was even possible for a guy. He had blonde curly hair that hung slightly in his eyes. His eyes were a baby blue color. His face was beyond words I could describe. I just stood there staring when Emmett brought me out of my thoughts.

"Bella, this is Rosalie and Jasper, my girlfriend and best friend. Rose and Jaz, this is Bella, my sister. The one in Bella's arms is my nephew, Anthony and the one on the floor by her feet is my niece, Ava." Ava turned when she heard her name and smiled. Anthony smiled too but clung to me. I just waved.

"Hi, it's so good to meet you. Emmett has told me a lot about you." I said quietly. I felt Jasper's gaze on me so I didn't look at him. Rose walked up to me and hugged me as best as she could with Anthony in my arms. I was shocked. I have never had that response to being a young teen mother.

"It is so good to meet you. I'm so sorry that you have had a rough life that last year or so." I could tell that she was sincere and that we would be really good friends. She smiled and me and went to stand by Emmett.

"Is this what I was getting ditched for?" She glared playfully and Emmett smiled big. I had put Anthony down and when I stood back up, Ava had walked over to Jasper wanting to be picked up.

"Ava, honey, no. Leave Jasper alone." I started walking to get her but he stopped me.

"No, it's ok. Hey there my little lady." he was talking to her with a smile on her face. I looked over at Rose and Emmett and they both were just as shocked as I was. They just shrugged their shoulders. It didn't surprise me at all that Ava had taken to him but I was mainly shocked that I have gotten responses from these two that I never thought I would get. I always believed that I was always going to be looked down upon.

While everybody was playing with the kids, I went in to order pizza for us and make dinner for Ava and Anthony. I was in the kitchen cutting up the vegetables when Rosalie walked in.

"You have the most adorable looking kids ever."

I just smiled at her comment. "I know thank you." We started laughing. It felt so good to have a friend that accepted my kids. As soon as the twins were born, all my friends quit hanging out with me. So after Edward left, I just had my family left.

"How do you do it? I mean it's got to be stressful." I expected to get questions.

"Well, I will tell you this that it's not all peaches and creams. When they first were born, it was horrible. They were nocturnal so their dad and I took turn staying up with them. It put a lot of strain on us but we got through that. Or at least I thought we did." I finished chopping vegetables and started cooking them.

"What happened? Why did he leave? If you don't mind me asking." I could tell she hesitated with asking that question.

"No, you're fine. I've gotten past the point where I cry every time I talk about it. To be honest with you, I don't know what happened. One day we were fine and the next day I walk in on him packing his stuff. I mean we fought all the time but I thought with us being so young and new parents that it was normal. He said that he couldn't take the stress and that he was leaving to protect them. His parents are greedy bastards. When they moved to Chicago , he moved in with me. A few months later I found out that I was pregnant and he was happy. We never told his parents. He said they didn't deserve to know. He was the best boyfriend ever throughout the whole pregnancy but once they were born, everything changed. I expected it to with being new parents and having twins. We argued all the time but always made up. We never went to bed mad. I guess he got scared and ran the first chance he got." I had sat down remembering the day he left. She was quiet. The vegetables were done cooking so I put them in the bowl and went to get my kids. Rose and I walked out of the kitchen and seen Jasper and Emmett on the ground playing. Jasper was playing dolls with Ava and Emmett was playing cars with Anthony. We both giggled which caused the boys to look at us.

"I think it's time for supper for the little ones." I grabbed Anthony and Jasper picked up Ava. We walked back in the kitchen and we put them in their chairs. I gave them their plates and sat down to watch them. Jasper pulled a chair out and sat next to me.

"Thank you for bringing Ava in here. I guess that's my only handicap with having twins is not having two of me."

He laughed which was the best sound in the world besides my kids' laughs. "Yeah I guess so. They are wonderful kids, very well behaved."

I snorted at that. "Yeah well you have caught them on a good day. I mean since we've been here, they have been good but I know it's only a matter of time."

He just nodded his head. I looked at him and could tell he wanted to ask me a question. "You can go ahead and ask any question you like. I'm used it so you won't offend me." He looked at me with a sad smile. I gave him one in return.

"Where is their father?" I could tell he hated to ask that with knowing the story but I just smiled to show it didn't bother me.

"I don't know. I haven't spoke to him or seen him since the day he left. My guess is he is in Chicago with his parents but I don't know." He just nodded his head as he was taking in the information.

"What made you come here?" I smiled at his question.

"So my mom could a newly wed with her husband, Phil. They got married a year ago and with the twins and everything that has happened, they never went through a honeymoon stage. So, when I seen how hard it was for my mom to stay home when Phil left, I figured it was time I moved in here to give my dad, Clarissa and Emmett a chance to know their family. I look at it as starting over. Phoenix was my past and Forks, hopefully, is my future."

We sat there getting to know each other while the twins were eating. I noticed that Anthony was staring hard at Jasper. He had the look that his father had whenever he was trying to read people. Edward was always good at that, I guess that is a trait Anthony picked up.

After they were done, with Jasper's help, we took the kids to my bathroom to give them baths. While I went to get their clothes ready, Jasper stayed in the bathroom to watch them. I walked back in and he was getting squirted by Anthony. They were laughing hard. I giggled a little and they all looked my way. Jasper's hair was soaked and hanging in front of his eyes.

"Well, it looks like you two are giving Jasper a bath instead." I laughed. I then caught a mischievous look in Jasper's eyes. He started to come towards me being all wet.

"Jasper, don't you dare."

Anthony and Ava were giggling.

"Gwet her, Japer." Anthony told him.

I looked at him and he smiled big.

"Alright buddy." Jasper replied and headed towards me again.

"Yeah, mama gwetting wet." Ava cheered.

He stalked to me like I was his prey. I started walking backwards and he stepped towards me. We kept that up until I turned around and started to run. I didn't far though; he grabbed me by the waist and threw me down on the bed. He was hovering over me and looking at me intently. I felt a bunch of electric currents passing through my body. I had this urge to kiss him. I just stared at him until someone cleared their throats.

"Are we interrupting anything?" I looked over and Rosalie and Emmett was standing in my door way with smiles on their faces. I blushed and Jasper got up real quick. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Um... no. I was just helping Bella with the twins." he stuttered out. _Good job trying to remain calm. _I walked in the bathroom to finish their bath.

After I was done, Rosalie grabbed Anthony and I grabbed Ava. I gave Rose Anthony's stuff and I got Ava dressed. We put them to bed and I read their bedtime story to them. After that, I put classical music on and went to change. I was all wet from getting attacked by Jasper. After I changed, I went downstairs to eat some pizza. It must have came while I was upstairs. We sat there the rest of the night watching movies. Every once in awhile I would sneak a peak at Jasper. There was a couple of times that I caught him staring at me. Around 11pm, they went home.

"So what do you think of them?" Emmett asked me.

"I like them; I can see we all will be great friends."

"Jasper likes you." I stopped whatever I was doing and looked at Emmett. He just smiled.

"No, he doesn't. Why would he want to go out with somebody like me who has two 15 month old twins? Especially when he can get any girl he wants." I went back to watching TV.

"Bella, you are a very pretty girl. You have been through a lot and those kids of yours are just extra to what you are already. He would be lucky to be with someone like you. I've already warned him so I'm sure it would be no time before he asks you out." I just stared at him like he grew a second head.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed so I will see you tomorrow." I walked up to my room.

"Ok goodnight." Emmett yelled. I got in my bed and under my covers. I closed my eyes and the normal green eyes that are there turned into the pair of blue eyes that I saw tonight. That was the first night I dreamt of Jasper Hale.


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

The next week was the best time of my life, of course besides the birth of the twins. I have gotten to know Rosalie and Jasper very well. Surprisingly enough, I had a lot in common with both Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie came over and helped me with the twins, while the boys were at football practice. There was times we would take the kids to the park right by where they would practice. I was still a little hesitant to bring them out, but I was getting better and Rosalie was helping me with that. Jasper and I have hung out a lot together alone and with the twins. He has been great. They seem to take to him very well. I did have my worries about them getting attached, but I figured they are little and they will forget. I also had my fears of getting attached. I didn't want to go through with what I went through with Edward. Jasper keeps reassuring me that he wasn't going anywhere. It seemed like we were a couple, but we hadn't made anything final, yet. School starts in three days.

Here I am now, getting ready for my date with Jasper. Rosalie was here helping me while Emmett was playing with the kids. Rose and Emmett was going to watch them while Jasper and I went out. My dad had to work and Clarissa went out with some friends. I was sitting in the chair while Rosalie was curling my hair. I kept my makeup light and neutral. I was wearing a red tank top with a black/white/red Fox hoodie and a pair of fitted jeans. After Rosalie finished my hair, which was down with my bangs to the side and light curls, I put my Fox red flats on. I was wearing black hoop earrings and black Fox sunglasses**(outfit on profile)**. I grabbed my black/white/red Fox purse and walked downstairs. I got to the last step and tripped. Luckly, Jasper was there to catch me. After I said goodbye to Anthony and Ava, we left. We got in his car and drove towards Port Angeles.

We talked the whole way there and when we weren't talking, it was a comfortable silence. We arrived at the restaurant. After we got seated and order our food, we started another conversation.

"So how do you like being a mother?" I smiled.

"I love it. I mean I know I'm young, but honestly I wouldn't change it for anything."

"I really enjoy hanging out with the three of you and getting to know you better." I blushed.

"I like hanging out with you, too. Thank you for accepting us. It was definitely shocking that I actually got a positive response." He was staring at me like he was trying to figure out what to say next. Before he could say anything, our food came. We sat there and ate in silence. After we both were finished, we paid and left the restaurant. We walked the streets, just enjoying each other's company. We got to the pier and sat down, looking out at the ocean. He finally broke the silence.

"Bella, I know that we have only known each other for a week, but I feel like I have known you for longer than that. I also fully accept the fact that Ava and Anthony are part of you and who you are. I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" I was shocked. I just sat there staring at him. He wants to be my boyfriend. He accepts the twins and accepts me. I was interrupted with my thoughts with him talkng.

"I mean, if it's too soon, I understand. I just want..." I interrupted his rambling with a kiss. That kiss was more than words could describe. It was almost like time had stood still. He slid his tongue over my bottome lip and I let him in. Fireworks were going off and I was in heaven. We pulled away when we both needed air.

"So, is that a yes?" He still had to ask. after a kiss like that. I just smiled and he did too.

"Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." He kissed me again, but it didn't last as long as the first one. After we pulled away, we walked to the theatre and watched a movie. When the movie was done, it was dark outside. We decided it was time to go back to my house. The whole drive back to my house, we held hands and occasionlly we snuck glances at each other. We pulled up to the house and we heard music blaring. We went inside and it was like a party going on. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. Presents were piled up on the couch and two little cakes were sitting on the coffee table. Everybody had party hats on and was dancing.

"Um.. what's going on here?" Emmett looked at me and smiled.

"Well, since I missed their first birthday, I figured to celebrate it today. So, while you all were out, Rose and I took the kids shopping to get decorations. When we came back, Dad and Clarissa were here so they watched the kids while we went out to buy them presents." I had tears in my eyes that I wiped away. Emmett gave me hug, after that Jasper pulled me into a hug. Anthony saw us and started walking to us. I put my arms out to pick him up, but he went straight to Jasper. He picked him up, I stood there shocked with a smile on my face.

"Japer, we got gwifts and cake." Anthony had a huge smile on his face. We walked in the living room and I picked up Ava.

"Mama, dance. " Ava was my dancer. She loved to dance to any type of music. We all danced a little bit and then we had them open their gifts. The kids got a bunch of stuff. Emmett was definitely making up for lost time. They are going to be the most spoiled kids ever. My kids only got the best, but they are now going to be the best styling kids ever. After the presents were opened, we sat them in their chairs and gave them their individual cakes. We sang "Happy Birthday" and they dug in. After they were finished, they were covered in cake. We got plenty of pictures to add to the ones I already had. Jasper helped me with giving the kids a bath and putting them to bed. I read them their story and he watched me the whole time. After the story, I turned on some piano music.

"Who is that playing the piano?" I had never told anybody that it was Edward playing the piano. He recorded some CDs for the kids when I found out I was pregnant. He read that it was stimulation to the brain so he recorded songs he already had and songs that he composed for them.

"Edward Masen" I knew as soon as I said his name that he would know who he was.

"Really? He's really good. When did he do that?" We were in the living room now, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, he is. He recorded songs that he had composed already and ones that he composed just for them. They each have a lullabye on that CD. I play it every night while they sleep. It gives them something from their father. " We sat in silence for a few minutes.

" I still can't believe he left you all, but of course if he didn't then I wouldn't have met you and I wouldn't get to do this." He leaned in to kiss me. It didn't last long cause Ava started screaming bloody murder. We ran upstairs to check on her. I picked her up and she was burning up. I told Jasper where to find the thermometer. I took her tempature and it was 102.1. I told Jasper to run a cold bath and I gave her some Motrin. I stripped her down and put her in the tub. She cried the whole time she was in there. When she started shivering , I got her out,but she was still pretty warm. I dressed her really warm and put another blanket on top. I was hoping to sweat the fever out. She finally quit crying and was back to sleep. When we went back down stairs, my heart was still racing. Last time, Anthony had a fever that high, he ended up staying in the hospital.

"Are you okay? " Jasper asked me. I was trying to get my heart to quit racing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just hope it goes down." I finally got my heart back to beating a regular beat.

"Okay, well its late so I'm going to head home. You going to be ok?" I just nodded my head. We walked towards the door.

"Yeah, I will be fine. I'm sure everybody will be home soon." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Okay, well if you need anything or need me for anything, dont hesitate to call me. I will be here as soon as I can."

"Okay, I will. Thank you!"

"Anything for you." I blushed. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" He walked to his car and drove away. I went up stairs and went to bed myself.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV

I was woken up with Ava screaming and crying again. I shot up out of bed and ran to her crib. I picked her and she was burning up again. I gave her some Motrin and ran a bath full of water. Right before I put her in the tub, Anthony woke up crying.

"Shh, it's alright. Sissy is just sick." I tried to get him to calm down, but it didn't work.

I put TV on and he sat up in his bed to watch it. He was content, so I picked Ava back up and put her in the tub. She screamed the whole time in there. It was breaking my heart hearing her scream like that.

Soon, Anthony started crying too. This is where the whole twin thing happens. One cries so does the other. I started crying because they would not stop. I got Ava out of the tub and got her dressed. She was still screaming. I put her in her bed and sat on the floor between their beds with my head on my knees, crying. Times like that moment, I wished Edward was here to help. I got up and looked at the clock. It was 5am. My dad and Clarissa were at work and Emmett stayed the night with Rose. The twins were still crying. I gave them both a bottle. It worked for Anthony, but not Ava. She was still burning up. I knew I had to take her to the hospital but I didn't know what I was going to do with Anthony. I finally gave up and called Jasper. I tried my best to quit crying, but it didn't work.

**Jasper **_Bella_

**Hello**

_Jasper I'm so sorry to wake you up, but I need help, now_.

**Calm down, Bella what's going on?**

_Ava woke with a fever again. She woke up Anthony. I finally got him back to sleep, but I need to take Ava to the hospital. The fever isn't going down. I just need some help. _

**Okay, I'll wake up Em and we'll be on our way**.

_Okay! Thank you!_

**Don't worry about it. That's what I'm here for **

_OK see you when you get here. Bye!_

**Bye!**

I hung up and I picked Ava up. She wasn't as bad as before, but she was still hot. I rocked her in her rocking chair and that calmed her down a little. A few minutes later I heard Emmett calling for me downstairs.

"Bella! Bella!" he yelled then I heard a smack.

"Will you be quiet? I don't hear the babies so they might be asleep." Rose whisper yelled. They all ran up the stairs and in my room. Jasper ran to me.

"Bella, baby, are you alright?"

I just nodded my head.

"Yeah, but I need to get Ava to the hospital." I got up and grabbed the diaper bag. "Can you all watch Anthony for me until I get back?"

"Yeah" Emmett and Rosalie said at the same time.

"I'm going with you." Jasper said grabbing Ava from me.

"Jasper, you don't have to do that."

"I know I don't have to, but I want to."

I was not in the mood to argue so I kissed Anthony goodbye and thanked Rose and Emmett. Jasper put Ava in my car and got in the driver's seat. I got in and we took off to the hospital. When we got to the hospital, Jasper grabbed Ava and we ran inside. I walked inside and up to the receptionist.

"Name, please?" the receptionist asked.

"Ava Masen" I told her and she typed in the name.

"Why is she here?" she asked. I turned to Jasper and he was looking at Ava with so much concern.

"She has been running a high fever off and on. Now it won't stay down."

She typed the information in and handed me some papers. "Fill these out and the nurse will call for you in a second."

I took the papers and we went to sit down. I wasn't worried about the papers; I was worried about my little girl.

"How is she?" I looked at Jasper and he looked back at me with worry.

"Good, but she is still burning up." Right then the nurse called us.

"Ava Masen!" We got up and followed the nurse to the room. We got in there and Jasper laid Ava down on the bed. I sat down in the chair next to the bed and Jasper stood behind me. The nurse took her temperature and wrote it down on her paper. She then left.

"I'm so scared, Jasper. What if there is seriously something wrong. I can't go to school Monday with her sick."

He got down to my face level.

"She's going to be okay. Let's just see what the doctor says."

He kissed me.

"Thank you for being here, Jasper. I don't think I could do this without you."

The doctor decided to come in. There was something very familiar about him. He had dirty blonde hair and blue/green eyes. I tried to think where I seen him before. He spoke and that brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen. What seems to be wrong?" He smiled at me and that comforted me even more. Jasper held my hand while I talked.

"My daughter has been running a fever off and on all day. Now it won't stay down." I looked at Ava and she was laying there like she had no energy to move. You could tell she was sick just by looking in her eyes.

"OK, well let's see what is going on." He looked over her and did the normal check up things.

"OK, I want to get an x-ray of her chest, just to be cautious."

He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. Those eyes, I've seen them before. I just nodded my head. He left and two minutes later a nurse walked in. They wheeled her off to the x-ray room. I stood there trying to think where the doctor's eyes looked familiar.

"What's wrong? You seem to be in deep thought about something." Jasper came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I relaxed in his touch. I was getting very tired. I looked at the clock and it was 6:45 am.

"Nothing, well, the doctor. He looks familiar and I'm trying to figure it out." I turned to look at him. I saw the Dr. Cullen walk by so I ran to the door.

"Dr. Cullen?"

He stopped and turned around. He smiled and walked back to me.

"Yes, Ms. Swan."

"Bella. Please call me Bella."

"Okay, Bella what can I help you with?"

He seemed concerned.

"Well...have we met before because you look kind of familiar?"

So many emotions went by, but the one that stuck out the most was scared.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't notice me. Even though we never met, I knew who you were when I looked through Ava's chart."

I was confused. If we haven't met then how did he know me?

"I'm Elizabeth 's brother."

_Elizabeth... Elizabeth . The only Elizabeth I knew was Edward's...Shit! _I looked back at Dr. Cullen and that's where I had seen his eyes before. They are the same shape and color as Edward's mom. _Crap crap! _I started feeling dizzy. The last thing I saw was concern in the doctor's eyes. Then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

BPOV

I woke up lying on a cot next to Ava. She had an IV in her and she was  
sleeping. I looked around and saw Jasper sitting in the chair  
sleeping. I sat up, which caused the bed to make a noise. That woke  
Jasper up and he practically ran to my side.

"Bella, are you ok? I was so worried," he said all in one breath.

I smiled and nodded my head. "Yeah I am fine. How long was I out?"

He sat down on the bed and held my hand.

"You were out for half an hour. They said that Ava has pneumonia and  
will be here for a few days." He flashed me a sad smile.

I just started crying. I've never had to do this. Anthony was  
never admitted when he was sick. Of course, he wasn't this bad,  
either. I was feeling so many emotions but crying was all I could do.  
Jasper was there holding me the entire time, comforting me. I was so  
glad to have him in my life, right now.

After awhile, Dr. Cullen came in with a sad smile on his face. "We  
have to get Ava to her room. I'm sorry Bella."

I just shook my head. "It's ok. I know she will get well, faster  
here. I just don't know what I'm going to do about school and  
Anthony." He looked at me confused.

"Anthony?"

I just smiled. I knew I probably shouldn't say anything, but he looked  
like I could trust him. "Yeah, Anthony is Ava's twin brother."

He smiled. The nurse came in and we walked over to Ava's room. After  
we got there and settled in, I called home to let them know what was  
going on. Emmett and Rose said they would watch Anthony until my dad  
or Clarissa got home, then they would be by. I thanked them and hung up.

As I walked to the door, I saw the most wonderful sight ever. Jasper  
was in Ava's bed, holding her and singing to her. She was sleeping,  
but you could tell that she was content. Before I walked in, I had  
seen Dr. Cullen walk by.

"Dr. Cullen, if you have time or when you do, I would like to talk to  
you." He nodded and smile.

"Let me check on these patients and we can go to my office." I nodded  
and walked into the room. Jasper looked up and smiled. He went to put  
her down, but she cuddled into him more.

"Don't worry about it. I'm getting ready to talk to Dr. Cullen. You  
don't mind to sit here with her, do you? I don't want to  
take advantage of you." I whispered. He just smiled and shook his head.

"No, you're fine. I understand why you have to talk to him. Go ahead,  
it looks like she's not letting go anytime soon anyways, so go. We're  
fine." He went back to singing to her. I smiled and walked outside.  
Right at that time, Dr. Cullen walked by.

"I'm free now, if you are?" I nodded and followed him to his office.  
When I walked in, I saw all of the family pictures he had. He had one  
picture of Edward, which looked to be recent. I guess he noticed me  
staring at it a bit longer than the rest.

"That was taken at a family reunion last week." He was standing beside  
me. He looked happy, but his eyes told a different story. See I know  
him better than he knows himself. I saw the mask he was wearing to  
make it seem like he was happy. His eyes on the other hand, said  
something different, he was not happy. Which I didn't  
understand. He did this, not me. I had to walk away because I was  
starting to get mad. I knew I shouldn't be mad at him, but it  
was his choice. I sat down in one of the chairs as Dr. Cullen sat in  
his.

"Dr. Cullen..." He cut me off.

"Carlisle, please, call me Carlisle." I nodded in agreement.

"Carlisle, I know you're probably wondering about everything. I  
will tell you everything, but you have to promise me that you  
won't tell him or his parents. They don't even know that  
they are grandparents. That was one decision we both made."

"I promise, but may I ask why they don't know?" He asked quietly.

"Yes! You see, they used to live in Phoenix before they moved to  
Chicago. Edward didn't want to move so he moved in with me and  
my mom. They didn't care. They didn't even put up a fight  
up for him. All they cared about was Edward Sr.'s business. A little  
after they left, I found out I was pregnant. We figured that they  
would think I was messing up Edward's life and want him to come back  
home. At the time, we were inseparable, so we decided not to tell  
them. Edward was awesome throughout the whole pregnancy. He was  
excited when we found out and even more when we found out we were  
having twins. I knew it was going to be hard, but with his love and  
help, I knew we would be ok.

After the twins were born, things changed. We started arguing a lot. I  
figured it was from the lack of sleep and lack of a sexual life. He  
would get frustrated really easily and with my lack of sleep, we would  
fight. I know he loved them, I never doubted that one bit, even after  
he left. When the twins were six months, he decided he had enough. I  
walked in on him packing his stuff. He told me he was leaving and he  
left. I haven't heard from him since. A phone call...Email...nothing."  
I started crying. I know I'm over it, but I was really emotional right  
now. Carlisle came over by me and hugged me. I just clung to him and  
cried. I cried for the lost of a father that my kids wouldn't  
ever know.

After a little bit, I stopped crying. I pulled away and saw the sad  
look on his face. "This used to be a sore subject to talk about. I  
would cry because I loved him and missed him. Now I cry because my  
kids won't ever know their father and he is missing out on  
something great. I think about him every now and then wondering what  
he is doing. I would never look for him or find him because I  
don't want him to reject my babies. They are my world and I will  
do whatever to make their life the best one ever." I wiped my eyes  
from the remaining tears.

"Bella, you are a remarkable woman. To be 16 with 15 month old twins  
and still going to school is an amazing achievement that most girls  
that are in your predicament wouldn't achieve. I appreciate that  
you told me that, but I do have a favor of you. I would very much like  
to be part of the twin's life. I know I'm only the great uncle.  
but I don't talk to him or my sister, but maybe once a year on  
my birthday and I only see them on Thanksgiving and Christmas. They  
are the only family I would have nearby. Elizabeth is my only other  
sibling and my parents are dead. So I would love to get to know my  
great niece and nephew, if that's ok with you. I promise I  
won't contact them or tell them about the babies if you so wish."

He smiled. I was shocked to say the least. He was so different from  
Elizabeth. I just smiled and nodded. I knew my kids needed to know  
that side of their family, even if it is only it is their great uncle.

"Carlisle, I would love that greatly. I don't care if Edward  
knows, but I want it to be on his terms, not yours or mine. If he  
happens to see a picture of them at your house and ask, then tell him,  
but don't start the conversation. I do have pictures up on my  
facebook and he is still my friend, so it's not like I'm hiding  
them from him. I don't want Elizabeth or Edward Sr to know about  
them. I don't want them taken away from me and I know  
that's something they would do." He gave me the biggest smile  
ever. After that we hugged and he walked me back to Ava's room.

"If you hold on, I have a picture of the kid's one year photo." I  
walked in and Jasper was now lying on the bed, with Ava in his arms,  
sleeping. I smiled and went to my purse. I grabbed the picture out and  
handed it to him. He said he would be back later to check on Ava.  
After he left, I got up in bed, on the other side, where Ava was  
between us, and fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep, but I heard giggling and  
whispering. I went to move and a pair of arms pulled me closer to  
them. I opened my eyes and I was looking at Jasper's chest. Every time  
I would try to move, he would hold onto me tighter. I snuck a peek  
over him and saw Emmett and Rose playing with Ava on a blanket. I  
smiled at the sight. Right about that time, Jasper woke up.

"Well, good morning Beautiful," he said sleepily. His Texan accent was  
there even more. I smiled up at him.

"A very good morning, indeed." I kissed his cheek and went to get up.  
He let me go and I walked over to Emmett and Rose. When Ava saw me,  
her eyes lit up. You could tell she was still sick, but she was doing  
better right now.

"Momma, Momma pick up" She said while holding her arms up. I bent down  
to get her and she gave me the biggest hug that she could give me.  
After she was done, I guess she saw Jasper awake, because she was  
struggling in my arms to get to him. I turned towards him and she  
smiled really big.

"Japer ing, Japer ing" she said excitedly and he just chuckled. He  
grabbed her and she gave him a big hug, too. I turned to Rose and  
Emmett. They both were looking at me with a smile on their faces.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time. I shrugged.

"How is Anthony?" I asked.

"He is good. He is with Dad right now, I think he is going to bring  
him up here in a little bit." Emmett said.

"Good, I miss him and I need some clothes." Rosalie chuckled. I  
ignored her and went to call my dad. I told him to bring the play pen  
and extra clothes for Anthony. I was going to have him spend the night  
here, tonight. I also asked him to bring me some extra clothes for the  
days I would be here. I figured I would start school after Ava is back  
at home. After I got off the phone with him, Carlisle walked in and  
checked on Ava. She looked him curiously for a few and then smiled.

"Well, she looks like she is doing well, but I would still like to  
keep her in here a couple of days to ensure she stays this way."

I nodded my head and he left. I explained everything to Jasper, Rose,  
and Emmett.

"Wow, what a coincidence?" Emmett said.

"I know, you're telling me."

"And you're really going to let him be a part of their lives?" Rosalie  
asked. I just nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not his fault that Edward left me. Besides, he  
promised he wouldn't tell his sister or her husband." I stated.

"What about Edward?" Jasper asked, a little angry. I knew it upset him  
what Edward did.

"What about him? I told him that I wanted Edward to find out on his  
terms, not ours. If he happens to see a picture of the twins at his  
house, which is not likely considering he doesn't go there, then  
I told Carlisle not to lie to him. I just didn't want him to  
initiate the conversation. I told him that I respect Edward's  
decision, even if it was wrong."

They all just nodded. I had asked about Anthony staying the night and  
they said that was fine. They said they could give him some  
antibiotics so he didn't get what Ava had. I was fine with that  
because I didn't want to be back in here.

Around 2, my dad, Clarissa, and Anthony showed up. When Anthony saw  
me, he struggled in my dad's arms. He put him and down and he walked  
straight to me. Since we moved here, he has been walking a lot more. I  
hugged him and he gave me his signature crooked grin. I just laughed.  
I just couldn't believe how much he looks like Edward, but what  
can I say, his dad is a good looking man. After a little while,  
everybody had to go home, including Jasper. Tomorrow was the first day  
of school, so I understood.

"I will come straight here after school." Jasper told me.

"Jasper, you really don't have to do that. I'm sure you had a  
life before I came. Please don't put that on hold for me." I smiled.

"Bella, don't you understand that I want to be here. I  
don't want to be anywhere you're not. I'm not going  
anywhere unless you want me too." He kissed me until Anthony was  
tugging on my leg and Ava on his. We both laughed when we pulled away.  
We bent down to pick them up at the same time.

"Are you sure? As you can see, my kids love the attention." I smiled  
and he laughed.

"I'm positive. I will be here tomorrow. You be good for Momma,  
Princess. You too, big man."

They both smiled at him and he gave them both kisses on their  
foreheads. He handed me Ava and kissed me on the forehead before he  
left. I looked at the clock and it was still early, so we decided to  
watch some TV. Carlisle left a little after he checked on Ava last. I  
was kind of upset because he didn't get to meet Anthony. He'll  
be here tomorrow though! We were in the middle of a movie when a knock  
on the door caused us to look at it. I didn't know who it could  
be, I mean the nurses peek their heads in. I yelled come in and was  
surprised when Carlisle and a woman walked in. She had caramel colored  
hair and blue eyes. They both were in casual clothes. I sat up in bed  
with the twins in my lap. They went back to watching the movie when  
they saw it wasn't anyone important.

"Sorry to interrupt you, we can come back another day, if you want."  
Carlisle asked standing by the door. The lady just smiled at me.

"No, you're fine. We were just watching a movie. It's kind of  
early to get them ready for bed so we are having some down time." I  
smiled and they both smiled back.

"That's good. Um...This is my wife, Esme. I told her about you  
and the kids. She insisted that we come up here to see them. I tried  
to protest, but..." He was cut off by her. She playfully glared at  
him. I giggled. She turned back to me and smiled.

"Hi, Bella, I'm so glad to know that you are letting us be part of  
their lives. I know it must have taken a lot of thought on it, but I'm  
happy you did." She smiled. It looked like she had tears in her eyes,  
but I wasn't sure.

"Oh its not problem. I'm glad they can get to know somebody from the  
dad's side." I smiled. "Well, then let me introduce you to my babies.  
Their names are Ava and Anthony." Right when I said their names, they  
both looked at them and smiled. Then I heard a gasp. I looked up and  
saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"Is there something wrong?" I kind of had a clue why they gasped, but  
I wasn't positive.

"No, it's just that Anthony looks dead ob, almost a replica, of  
Edward. I just can't believe how much he resembles him."  
Carlisle stated. I just nodded and smile.

"Believe me when I say this,it took a long time to get over Edward  
with his son looking so much like him." I laughed and they laughed  
along with me. By that time the kids lost interest in the movie and  
were staring at Carisle and Esme. Esme walked towards us and Anthony  
automatically raised his arms to her.

"May I?" she asked. I nodded. She picked him up and he just snuggled  
to her. See what I mean, lady's man. Carlisle came and picked up Ava.  
They both were playing and talking to them. It made my heart swell. I  
knew that no one could ever replace their father, but at least they  
had enough people to know that they are loved. After awhile, it was  
time to get them ready for bed, so Esme helped me with that. Carlisle  
had to start his shift, so he gave them a quick kiss and left. I put  
Anthony in the play pen and Esme put Ava in her crib bed. After they  
both were asleep, we stepped outside to sit in the chairs outside of  
the room.

"You know you are an amazing and a remarkable person. For being a  
young mother, you are really good with those kids. I can tell they are  
your life." I just nodded. I started to get tears welling up and I  
wiped them up. I wasn't used to being told that. Normally people  
look down on me and reject me, because I am who I am. Within 24 hours  
I have heard 2 comments that was praising me.

"Thank you. You don't know how good that makes me feel.  
I'm used to being looked down on and rejected. To hear you and  
Carlisle say that and wanting to be part of my babies lives even when  
their own father doesn't, is just unbelievable. I think that I'm  
going to wake up and I'm going to be back in Phoenix, where I had a  
good life but I was a big disappointment to the world."

She hugged me. "Don't worry, it's not a dream. You have  
the most amazing strength and so much love. I can see why Edward loves  
you. I know I probably shouldn't say anything, even Carlisle  
thinks I shouldn't, but you're letting me get to know my  
great niece and nephew, so I'm not going to hide this. Edward actually  
called me a week ago, crying." I looked at her; in her eyes, with I'm  
sure with a shocked face. She just nodded.

"He did. He told me about you and the babies and how he missed you  
all. He told me he thought about writing or calling, but thinks that  
you would reject him. I told him to do what he thought was best. Now,  
I promise I won't say anything unless he asked, but I thought  
you should know. He still thinks about you all. I'm not here to change  
your mind about anything. I simply just wanted to let you know." I  
nodded, that was all I could do. I mean, it's been 9 months  
since I last saw him or talked to him. To know this was a shocker.

"I appreciate it Esme, I really do. Maybe there is hope for him after  
all." I giggled and she did too. I yawned.

"Why don't you let me stay with the kids and you go to an on-  
call room to sleep. I'm sure Carlisle won't mind to show you to  
one." I just shook my head.

"I couldn't ask you to do that. I'm used to little sleep. I'm  
not really big on letting others do my job unless it's needed."  
I said.

"You didn't ask, honey, and I think this is needed. It looks  
like you haven't slept well in a week. Please let me do this for  
you. I promise to come get you if they need you or if something is  
wrong." I looked at her and I could tell she was being sincere.  
Besides I was too tired to fight with her, so I agreed. She called  
Carlisle and he showed me to an on- call room, a few doors down from  
where the twins were. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.  
I dreamed of Jasper and Edward that night, but Jasper was more dominant.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV

Ava finally got out of the hospital after three very long days. She  
wasn't fully cured but was sent home with some antibiotics. Since I  
had already missed the first two days of school, I decided to just  
stay the rest of the week home and start that following Monday.  
Carlisle called the next day to check up on her and to see how Anthony  
was doing. Rose came over everyday after school and Jasper would show  
up with Emmett after football practice. Ava loved Jasper and Anthony  
loved Rose. I was so happy that for once, my babies weren't being  
looked down upon because they belonged to a teenage mother. The rest  
of the week and weekend went by quickly.

The next thing I knew, it was Sunday night. Rose and Jasper were over  
watching movies with Emmett and I. After the movie was over, they went  
home and I went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up to Ava and Anthony having their own little  
conversation. I just smiled as I watched and listened to them. Of  
course that smile ended when I realize that I had to go to school.  
Clarissa came up around the time the twins started getting fussy. I  
helped her downstairs with them so she could feed them. I kissed them  
on their heads and went to get ready for school. I stood there for  
what felt like forever trying to decide what to wear. I finally  
decided to go with casual. I picked out a pair of jeans with my pink  
and white stripe shirt. I put my hair in a side ponytail with a pink  
headband. I kept my makeup light and neutral. I accessorized with  
silver diamond hoops and a diamond lock and key bracelet. After I was  
finished getting ready I grabbed my Roxy pink and black backpack and  
purse to match along with my black zip up hoodie (pic on polyvore) and  
headed downstairs. I saw the twins on the living room floor playing  
with their toys while watching Barney. I went to get myself a quick  
breakfast.

As I was finishing up, Emmett came down the steps. "Bells, you wanna  
ride with me to school today and then catch a ride with Rosie after  
school back here?" he asked while getting himself some food. I just  
nodded and went to the living room. I sat on the floor by Ava and they  
both looked at me. They came over and climbed in my lap.

"Mommy is going to school today so you two be good for Nana Clarissa  
and I'll be home later." I told them while giving them hugs. Emmett  
came into the room.

"You ready sis?" Tears filled my eyes as I looked at him and nodded.  
He came over to us and gave me a hug.

"It will be okay, Bells, school be over before you know it and you  
will be back here," he said comforting me.

I just nodded, wiped my eyes and kissed my angels on their foreheads.  
I got up, grabbed my stuff and headed towards the door. I saw Anthony  
following me and I picked him up.

"Buddy, you're staying here with sissy and Nana. I'll be home later.  
Be good." I kissed him again and handed him to Clarissa.

As I walked out the door, I heard him crying and calling for me. It  
took everything I had not to go back in there to comfort him. Emmett  
and I both climbed in the jeep and headed to school.

We pulled in the parking lot and I saw Jasper and Rose standing by  
Rose's car. Emmett parked next to him and looked at me.

"You ready?"

All I could do was nod because my nerves were getting to me. I felt  
like I wanted to throw up and cry all at the same time. I felt a tear  
drop and wiped my eyes quickly. I checked the mirror and made sure my  
makeup wasn't running. I got out and it seemed like I had a big neon  
sign saying: I'm A New Kid, Look At Me! because everybody turned and  
was looking at me. I just ducked my head and headed straight into  
Jasper's arms. I then proceed to cry in his chest. I was miserable. I  
was missing my babies bad. I finished crying and I seen that there was  
a wet spot on his shirt.

"Jasper I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt."

He just laughed."Don't worry about it. I actually came prepared." He  
pulled another shirt out of his backpack. He took off the one shirt,  
he had an undershirt on, and put the other one on.

"I figured today would be hard for you." I just smiled at how cute and  
adorable of him that was. Most guys would not think of something like  
that at all.

"Yup and I came prepared with some makeup so you can freshen up.  
Speaking of which, we need to get to the bathroom before school  
starts. You also need to get your timetable." Rose said while dragging  
me away.

I just turned back and waved bye to an upset Jasper and a very happy  
Emmett. We got to the bathroom and she was not kidding. I wiped off  
the makeup I had on and she re-did it for me. I looked in the mirror  
and loved it. My eyes popped more now then it did before. We walked to  
the office and I got my timetable. I was happy that I had every class  
with Rose. I also had history with Jasper, which according to Rose he  
loves and gym with Emmett. I was really not looking forward to gym at  
all.

Rose and I went to our first class. When I walked in, everybody was  
staring at me except for a few girls in the back corner who were  
glaring at me. Rose just told me that it was Jessica and her crew.  
Apparently she thought Jasper was her man. Yeah, whatever! The rest of  
the day went by fast without any problems. Every once in awhile I  
would look at my pictures of the babies.

At lunch I had called to check up on them. Clarissa said that after  
she got Anthony calmed down, they were both fine. They were taking  
their afternoon nap so I couldn't talk to them. I went to the rest of  
my classes. Gym was my last class of the day so I walked in with a  
little skip in my step. I walked in and saw that Jessica and her crew  
was also in this class. I started walking to the locker rooms until I  
was stopped by them.

"Listen I don't know who you are but Jasper is my man so you need to  
back off before I make the rest of your high school career miserable."  
Jessica, I was assuming, sneered at me.

Before I could say anything, I heard Rose. "Jessica, why don't you  
quit dreaming. My brother will never be 'your' man. He never has and  
never will date you so get that through your thick skull. He is with  
Bella, not you so be gone." She finished it off with a glare. The  
girls glared one more time at me and then left. I just sat on the  
bleachers so ready to get back to my babies. I was missing them so much.

The teacher let me sit out for the day so when the bell rang, I was  
out of the doors faster then anybody thought possible.

Once I got to the car I forgot I was to wait for Rose. So I waited as  
patiently as I could . Jasper came outside and wrapped me in his arms.  
We talked about my first day until Rose finally showed up. He kissed  
me goodbye with the promise of being by after practice. I got in the  
car and we headed to my house. As soon as we pulled in the driveway, I  
didn't even let Rose put the car in park before I was inside the  
house. I swooped my kids up, kissing them all over while they giggled.  
Rose and Clarissa were laughing at me but I didn't care. It was the  
longest day ever and I missed my babies so much.


	13. Chapter 13AN

A/N

Ok! OK! I know It's been forever since I've wrote anything and I am terribly sorry for that. The past year and half has been crazy with different things going on plus every time I go to write something I couldn't write so I suffered writer's block. I'm hoping that's changing because I occasionally get in the mood to write and when I start to, life happens.

So to answer everyone's question.. Yes I will be finishing my stories. I have 4 kids under the age of 7 so my life is very busy but I do plan on putting some writing time in when I can! Just please hang in there and don't give up on me.. I'm trying to get back to it!

If you all have any more questions about any of my stories let me know and I will try my best to get back to you! Thank you again for reading my stories, its greatly appreciated!

Stephanie


	14. Chapter 14

To All My Fans:

I know it's been 3 years since I last wrote anything that hasn't been an Author Note and for that I want to apologize for that. Between life getting in the way, having a baby and my other computer crashing and me losing everything (including all the chapters for all my stories even ones I never had a chance to post).. I really haven't been feeling up to writing. Well I have some bad news and I have some good news. The good news is that I'm back in the mood to write again but the bad news is I don't know if I can finish any of my stories. Now, I've been thinking a lot about it and I think I'm going to start on the new fresh idea that I have and take down the others. I want to go thru them all and bring them up to date on my writing style. So they won't be gone forever, just for a little while. Of course I might also just keep them up and re-vamp them from there. I'm not quite sure yet. So, don't give up me. I do plan on finishing at the very least Swan Twins since it is my baby and it is what got me writing in the first place. But like a baby, she has to grow and right now she's not. That's enough of my babbling. I'm giving everybody the chance now to either review or pm me with any advice weather its criticism or not they want to give me or any ideas to add to any of the chapters. Make sure you tell me what chapter so I can at least consider it. Also this is a chance to answer any questions you have so far about the stories. I will try to answer everyone. Like I had said before, please be patient with me. I promise you, you won't be disappointed. Thanks again for sticking with me all these years, I hope to get everything updated and the stories moved on!

Stephanie


End file.
